


Finding Love

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Political Animals
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's three months into TJ and Sean's affair when TJ says something that changes their relationship forever. TJ/Sean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Love

TJ and Sean laid next to each other in bed, panting heavily.

"When do you have to be back?" TJ asked.

"I told my guys I had some important business to attend to and I wouldn't be back until noon tomorrow," Sean said, rolling over and leaning on his elbow.

"Really?" TJ asked and Sean laughed at how excited he was.

"Really," Sean nodded, "I am yours all night." TJ smiled widely and leaned forward, pressing his lips hard against Sean's. When he pulled away he bit his bottom lip and Sean looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong?" Sean asked.

"Nothing," TJ shook his head, "I just... I love you." Sean didn't say anything for a moment and TJ's face dropped.

"I'm sorry," he said, pulling away and sitting on the edge of his bed, "I shouldn't have said anything..."

"Hey, hey, TJ," Sean said, moving so he was directly behind TJ, "Don't apologize. I was just shocked. I didn't think you felt that way about me."

"So you're not mad?" TJ asked, turning to face Sean.

"How could I be mad?" Sean asked, kissing TJ deeply, "I love you too."

"Do you mean that?" TJ asked, looking uncertain.

"Yes," Sean said firmly, "TJ, I love you. If you were just a screw do you really think I'd be staying here until tomorrow? Do you really think I'd be thinking about what I can make you for breakfast tomorrow? DO you think I would do this?" He leaned forward again and tried to convey everything he was feeling into the kiss. When he pulled back he smiled gently at TJ who looked slightly dazed.

"Now do you believe me?" Sean asked and TJ nodded, a smile playing on his lips.

"Good," Sean said, "Now, how about I order us something to eat while you play us a little song?" He smiled as he pressed another kiss to TJ's shoulder. TJ laughed quietly and stood, pulling Sean up with him.

"I think I can manage that," he said, walking over to the piano. He sat down and began to play, his fingers moving effortlessly over the keys. He watched as Sean moved around his apartment, picking up the phone and ordering them takeout. His smiled grew when Sean came and sat next to him, wrapping an arm around TJ's waist.

"I love it when you play," Sean said quietly, "I love you." TJ's stopped playing and turned to kiss Sean, wondering exactly when it was that he, TJ Hammond, had actually found love.


End file.
